


The Change In Me.

by fandomismyship



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade has always liked women. Well, until he met Mycroft Holmes he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting.

_Greg Lestrade had always considered himself a straight man. He had never slept with a man, nor had he ever kissed a man. The Inspector Detective just didn't feel the attraction, until the day he met Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft Holmes; the man of mystery; the man with the umbrellas; the man who stole his heart..._

"Dectective Inspecter." Mycroft greeted the man with a solid handshake, a small smile upon his face.

Greg shook his hand back, a small frown on his features. "Sir, you are not allowed to be here, I must ask you to leave." Greg sighed slightly. Bloody Sherlock Holmes letting people htink it's okay to disturb his crime scenes.

The politician had to bit his bottom lip in attempt to stop an amused laugh leaving his lips. "My name is Mycroft Holmes, Dectective Inspector, and I insure you I am allowed to be here." Mycroft let out a small chuckle as the Detective before him ran a hand threw his hair, his face flushing slightly.

"Oh, Mr Holmes, I- shit, I didn't know." Greg looked to the ground, cursing that he had shoved a pair of scuffed up leather shoes today. The moment he looked back up he felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Now that he gets a proper look, he can see the mans body. Gorgeous. Gorgeous was the only word he could put to the man wearing a three-piece suit before him.

"No, no, it's perfectly fine," the man replied, brushing over his waist coat. He had been keeping an eye on Gregory Lestrade for a while, and now his body was betraying him. The man could feel the blush on his cheeks, he knew it was because of the man before him.

"So, are you needing anything, sir?"

"Mycroft."

"Eh- I mean... pardon?"

"Call me Myroft." Mycroft couldn't help but roll his eyes ever so slightly. "There's no point in calling me sir, or Mr Holmes, not if we'll be meeting up every week."

Greg froze, one hand running threw his silver locks. "Every week?"

"Well, I do need updates on my brother, it would be nice." Greg smiled at him, nodding his head.

"Dinner would be nice..."

"I'll have a car pick you up tonight." Mycroft turned around, walking away from the crime scene, Gregory Lestrades eyes on his arse the whole way.


	2. The First Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date showed each mans blush.

The black car pulled up outside of his house at 8PM, as every other Friday had shown. This would be their 6th dinner, but first date and he was nervous. Mycroft refused to tell him where they were going so he had shoved on a suit, and brushed back his hair as best as he could. The man walked down to the car in his new leather shoes and slipped into the back seat, looking at Mycroft with a small smile. "Evening."

"Evening, Gregory," Mycroft responded, a sly smile on his lips as Gregory slid closer to him.

Greg looked at the suited man, a small blush on his cheeks as he saw the mans eyes rake down his body. "So, gonna tell me where we are goin'?" Greg asked, a lopsided smile on his lips. "Or am I to be left in the dark. Again."

Mycroft raised an eyebrow, giving Gregory the answer that he needed. The journey lasted 20 mintues. Twenty minutes of sexual heat venting up, neither of them daring to touch the other. "Right, we're here," Mycroft said, walking out of the car and waiting for Gregory to join him.

"I am chosing where ar enext date is..." Greg frowned slightly at himself, shaking his head. "I, um, I mean... well, if there will be a next one," he mumbled, smiling shyly at Mycroft.

"I am sure I'll have time for you." Mycroft couldn't help but chuckle at the small blush Gregory responded with. "A table reserved under Holmes." The waiter nodded, shwoing the men to their table int he corner and left them with two menus and a bottle of(pre-ordered) wine. Mycroft poured a bit in each of their glasses.

"This place is very... expensive." Gregs eyes widened as he looked at a £20 salad. "But, I am sure I could stick with salad."

"Please, it's on me."

  
"I couldn't possibl-"

"It's on me," Mycroft interrupted him as he put his menu down and ordered them both a steak.

Greg smiled shyly at him, putting his hand son the table with a small cough. "So, how was your day?"

"It was the same as any other. Boring." Mycroft placed his hand next to Gregorys, smiling as the man placed his tanned hand over his. "But it's better now."

"I could say the same about my day," Greg responded as he lifted their hands to intertwine their fingers, "it was rather boring until I saw your face." Greg chuckled at Mycrofts blush, reaching out a hand to run over the red patch. "Very cute," he mumbled as their food arrived and they parted.

  
The steak was a very nice meal for them both, but neither could help but look up at the other across the table, small blushes on one of their cheeks as they locked eyes. At one point in the meal, Gregorys foot had gone from the carpeted floor to running up and down Mycrofts leg, causing a small whimper to leave the workaholics lips. As they finished, Gregory reacjed over and took Mycrofts hand in his, he brought it up to his lips and pressed the smallest of kisses to the mans knuckles. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so damn perfect, and for taking me out on this date..." Greg smiled, watching Mycroft pay their bill so they could be on their way.

Once outside Greg kissed the mans cheek. "Gregory, it has been a while for me and I woud... I mean, it would be nice to go slow."

Gregory nodded. "It's fine, I can wait for you," Greg whispered, kissing his temple as they climbed into the car. Once back at Gregs house, he climbed out, only to be folowed by Mycroft.

"I wanted to say night." Mycroft smiled, leaning forward and pressed their lips together. Electricity. Electricity is what he felt. The world around them died out as he curled his hands in the shorter mans hair, pulling him closer as the detectives hands pressed on his hips. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, until MycrofT needed to pull back. "That was..."

"Amazing." Gregory finished the sentnce with a small, quick, kiss. "Until the next time," and with that, Gregory was back in his house, knowing this was the start of something amazing.


	3. The First Sexual Act.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg wants to move things along a bit faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't a clue how many chapaters I shall make. I am very busy so they may take a while.

Greg pulled Mycroft into the politations office, shutting the door and cliking the lock into place. "Gregory, we shouldn't... we can't... come on... _Grego-_ " Mycroft was cut off as Gregorys soft lips left his neck and caught his wet ones in a passionate kiss.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Greg whispered into his ear, his tongue darting out like a frogs when it sees a fly. "You don't need to do anything..." Greg trailed off as he dropped to his knees, looking up at the speechless Mycroft with a small chuckle.

  
Mycroft gulped as his belt was pulled off and wrapped around the silver haried mans neck. "I... This... I mean I don't..." Mycroft felt his cheeks flush as his trousers dropped to his ankles as quick as a flash of lighting.

  
"Hush now," Gregory replied softly. "I don't expect anything from you." The DI pulled Mycrofts boxers down and swallowed a gasp at the sight of it. Now, the man wasn't the _biggest_ of penises, but he was thick, nice and thick, and pretty long. "God you're... you're gorgeous."

Mycroft blushed as he smiled tightly at the man. "Thank you." The balding man felt his knees turn weak as a hot tongue was pressed against his shaft. A shiver ran down his spine as the tongue played with the slit in his head. Small whimpers that sounded like a wounded dog left his lips as the tongue swirled over the mush room head of his cock. "More..." he breathed.

"Liking this now?" Gregory teased and gasped as Mycrofts hand curled in his hair and tugged on it. A small grunt left his lips as he wrapped his lips around the thick cock before him. the sounds that came from Mycroft made Greg go hard in his own trousers.

Mycroft let out a small whimper of a moan as Gregory took the whole of him. He dared a look down and gasped as he saw the mans, pink,lips wrapped around his length, his head bobbing up and down on it.The man felt his knees shake as his orgasm crept in on him. "Oh... god.. I'm going to..."

Greg worked faster, his tongue swirling around the shaft as he sucked on the erection, bringing him closer and closer until- Greg stopped himself from gaging as Mycrofts cum filled his mouth and he pulled off the softening cock with a small 'pop'. "Like it?" Greg asked as he pulled up the mans trousers and boxers.

"Loved it," Mycroft breathed before tugging he man into a passionate kiss and put his belt back on. "Gregory I really need to work." Mycroft smiled warmly at him as Greg nodded.

"See you later, babe." 

"Don't call me babe, you know I don-" Mycroft huffed as Gregory kissed him to shut him up.

"I like it, now shush and get back to work." Greg pinched the blushing mans arse before rushing off from the office and back to The Yard.


End file.
